Everything Goes Wrong
by kaleidoscope2500
Summary: Camp Half Blood is getting ready to go to Camp Jupiter. Annabeth can't wait to see Percy Jackson, but naturally everything goes wrong. Piper, is trapped in a desperate situation between life and death. Leo becomes possessed, which is the last thing he wants. Jason can't seem to get rid of the jealously in his heart. Written in four different POV's. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

It was early in the morning at Camp Half- Blood. The sun's golden rays shone through the window like blazing fire. Outside, early risers were enjoying the summer breeze and delighted sounds of laughter ran through the camp. Unfortunately, Annabeth was curled up tight in a ball still half- asleep. That was a big surprise for Annabeth's half siblings because Annabeth was one of the earliest risers.

"You must… must… must…" muttered Annabeth still in a sleepy daze.

She was remembering yesterday night's dream. It didn't turn out right, like something was missing. Well, demigod's dreams never turned out right. It wasn't fair that she couldn't dream of all the happy times she spent with Percy. Instead she had dreamed of her argument with her mother, Athena at the New York Museum of Civilization. Every night since a few weeks ago, she had the same dream over and over and over. The so-called words of encouragement stung her, harsh on her pride and ego.

"You must avenge me and bring me back who I used to be. If you fail, then you are no child of mine. An outcast, the seventh wheel. Nike will be disappointed and so will I. You won't fit in and your boyfriend will turn away from you. Be prepared." snarled Athena. And on that note, Athena turned and disappeared into thin air.

What would Percy have said if he was here? Thinking of him made Annabeth all sad again. She longed to see his piercing green eyes, and his smiling face. She didn't want him to leave her like how Luke did to her last year. Tears welled up through her eyes and jolted her awake.

"Leanne, what time is it?" asked Annabeth sleepily.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake. It's almost time for breakfast. I had so many of your friends asking for you. They were so agitated that they even started to Iris- Message me. What a waste of drachmas don't you think? They could have used it in dire times like when we are in war or something. "replied Leanne.

Annabeth almost smiled. She could always count on Leanne to make her feel better. Leanne was a bit different from all the other Athena campers. She was money-wise and super smart in general, but the real difference was that she had a sense of humor like the Stoll's brothers. That was super rare among the Athena campers, but you could tell that they enjoyed Leanne's company. They could even pass for twins on the first glance but once you get to know them it was easy telling them apart. Just see who acts the craziest. Annabeth felt a bit guilty having to leave one of her favorite half siblings back home but she knew it in her gut that it would benefit everyone.

"I guess we better get going. Don't want to be late for breakfast." suggested Annabeth.

"Ok. Let's go." said Leanne.

As they walked down the path to the open air dining room, Annabeth felt very unsure of what might happen. Already in her head she was making plans on how to get rid of the two paranoid feelings inside of her. Why was someone suggesting or possibly commanding her to stay? Could it be her biggest enemy Gaea? Probably wants to stop her efforts of defeating her. But doesn't Gaea also want her dead? So the two possible reasons doesn't sum up. In the end none of the reasons led up to each other, even the past battles on quests.

The bustling sound of people chatting happily and eating a content meal finally snapped her back to reality. Despite this, she kept on glancing back at Poseidon's table where Percy usually sat. It seemed foreign now even though Tyson sat there a week ago. Without Percy nothing felt familiar. She would do anything to reunite with him right now. She couldn't wait another day let alone five. She could give up the world right now if it meant seeing Percy exactly like before Hera stole him. She would give up anything, her dreams, her hopes, her home, her quest. Just name a price. But she knew that it was impossible because the only person that will actually do this is Gaea. It was a way of leading her into another one of her obnoxious traps. She pushed this thought aside quickly not wanting to ruin her forced thoughts about reuniting with Percy. She took a bite of her cold toast half-heartedly.

Once she was done breakfast she quietly slipped to Percy and her secret hiding spot on the beach where they met Hermes four years ago. She was flooded of thoughts that ranged from happiness to worry to scared, so secretive only that she shared with Percy. She glanced around to see it there was anyone nearby looking. The only two people nearby were Piper Maclean and Jason Grace. Those two were laughing and enjoying good moments like as if no one was there.

"Which was technically true" Annabeth thought. But that made her feel more jealous of them the longer she stared at them.

All of the sudden, she heard the trotting of hooves. "Dang it" she thought. "Every time I tried to think it was always interrupted by someone or something. "she muttered.  
She turned her head around just in time to see the camp director coming towards her.

"What is it Chiron?" Annabeth asked with a little edge in her voice. She was a bit mad that he had been keeping secrets about the Roman camp from her which made her feel useless. What's the point of a child of Athena if they didn't know the basic evidence needed to solve a case? But of course in the end she figured it all by herself which made her proud.

"I just wanted to talk. Let's go take a walk." suggested Chiron.

"All right." answered Annabeth. She stood up reluctantly and followed Chiron.

"So, what's wrong?" questioned Chiron once they were a safe distance away from others.

They were at Zeus's Fist, the heart of the camp, the ex-entrance to the Labyrinth. Chiron looked shabby and tired as there were dark spots under his eyes. But in his eyes the same alertness and intense look still remained. Annabeth sucked in her breath, her stormy eyes quavering and spilled out everything she carefully kept hidden.  
When she finished, Annabeth's knees buckled and without any further warning her head hit the concrete ground. Then everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's P.O.V  
Leo was having a horrible time before the "big day". Why did they even call it the "big day" anyways? It's not like they are going to fight the Romans or something. Leo shuddered. He didn't want to think about it. Just too unusual.

They weren't automatons or anything so he probably will have a hard time talking to them, let alone controlling them. He hoped he would get a girlfriend at the other camp because no girls especially Aphrodite girls would take an insight of him. Ok, maybe not all the Aphrodite girls but mostly. Piper technically didn't count.

He rolled his sleeves up and sighed. He was working alone in Bunker 9, the command center of the camp from the 1800's until it was discovered recently by no one else but the fantastical LEO! He sighed again wishing his big bronze, used-to-be untamable, fire breathing dragon was still alive. Technically, Festus was alive but the only remainder was his head. His dad, Hephaestus, decided to send Festus's head back as a present for his 15th birthday with a note that read:

"Happy Birthday, Leo! May all your blessings come true! Everything can be reused again, so don't worry."  
What an awful birthday gift. It was supposed to be a happy time, not a sad time reminding him of lost friends.  
He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the sleepy face of Gaea in the Bunker's walls.

"Holy Zeus in his pink cupcake underpants! You gotta be kidding me! Get out of my face you Dirt Woman!" Leo shrieked as he whipped his head around to the haunting voice of Gaea.

"Leo Valdez… always a pleasure of seeing you. You look just like your great grandfather but sadly he died because of the wretched child Hazel. She was gone for a while but unfortunately came back from the Underworld. But that's not that important right now. What's important is that Hera chose you wisely because you have the power to solve any mechanical problem. Come join me and we can dominate the world. "persuaded Gaea forcefully.

"No! You idiot! Of course not! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CAME HERE AFTER MY MOTHER DIED AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" screamed Leo.

"This is why I am offering you this Leo Valdez. You still didn't let me offer the great gifts I have in store for you." chided Gaea.

"What is it? Probably it's destroying my home so I have no choice but to join you. Tempting, but I rather be on the run than join your group of what do you call it, oh yeah mutated monkeys. Actually mutated, demented dirt monkeys."  
Leo could almost imagine Gaea laughing in a cruel way judging if he was worthy to kill.

"Of course not… Valdez. I was going to let your mother, your great grandfather and also your beloved Festus come back. Just in exchange for your friends, your trust, and your loyalty. It's not much I'm asking for. Believe you are much better without them." offered Gaea.

For a second Leo wanted to say yes. But he knew enough about Medea and Piper to know about Gaea's plan. She was charm speaking him. But to be honest she should have tried something else. He knew her just a bit too well to believe her.

"NO! I wouldn't, even if you paid me and gave me everything I want. I learned a few things at this camp Gaea: a. don't mess with us or we'll mess big time with you, b. they already moved on so it is now their home not the human world and c. my friends are worth more than you, even the cheapest one which is probably Jason, because you are worth nothing at all to anyone whatsoever." slammed Leo.

"You will regret this Valdez. Remember, this the next time you try to step on ground, I will make you sink without anyone noticing and you will be a part of my realm forever. Not only that, you will not be the only one in charge of your soul. Beware." threatened Gaea.

With that, Gaea rippled away and it looked like nothing happened at all. But Leo Valdez knew better. He must warn the others before the curse sets in. More importantly what Gaea meant about not being in full control of his soul? He didn't want to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's P.O.V

"So, Drew comes in and apparently yells at me to get up and tell these so called "unimportant, annoying" people to get out of the shower because she needs the perfect temperature for her hair. But I told her that if she doesn't start being nice to everyone I'll add her Chanel ° 5 perfume with her Gucci Guilty hair spray. I told her that it will create a chemical explosion. She freaked and her face turns this brilliant shade of red." explained Piper.

Jason laughed softly; he completely forgot that his super awesome, super cute, super smart and violent girlfriend still had a humorous side.

"Even though we had our challenge a week ago, she still thinks that she is the senior counselor and demands everyone to do it her way. It annoys everyone so much. I have complaints to send her out of the cabin and into the woods, but I'm not that mean." added Piper.

Jason stared blankly out at the serene sea. The sun glistened on the surface of the water, giving it a glass like look. He could smell a light breeze of salt water blowing in the wind. He wondered about that Percy Jackson guy. According to all the long term residents here at Camp Half-Blood, they talked about him as some sort of hero, which he was. But Jason couldn't help, but feel a pang of jealousness. At his old camp, Camp Jupiter, did they still remember him? Or did Percy Jackson dominate that place as a hero again? He was probably the Praetor of the camp now, a spot that use to belong to Jason. He grabbed a pile of sand and let its fine, soft grains slowly slide through his sands.

"Why was life so damn unfair? Next time I see Hera, or Juno, I will definitely tell her that she wasted many months of my life and made my life so unfair. "Jason thought to himself.

He could feel angry tears swell up in his eyes. He missed Hazel, Frank, Gwen, his centurion, and most of all Reyna. Not as a girlfriend but someone who you would look up to or listen to in war. The more he thought about this, the more pissed he got. Despite this, Hera gave him a new home, new friends and best of all a girlfriend. Now this girl, Piper, he really liked her a lot.

He felt Piper's hand around his neck and she kissed him on the lips. Jason would have loved to stay that exact way forever, because all that mattered right now was him and Piper sitting on the beach kissing. After what seemed liked, let's just say not even close to forever, Piper let go of him. She smiled at him the million dollar smile which wasn't the fake one that she used along their last quest, but the real genuine one that showed all of her emotions from the heart.

He just loved that smile. It made him feel warm, happy and cared for.

"So what were you thinking of?" asked Piper in a caring tone.

"Well… "Jason muttered.

He couldn't possibly tell her that he was jealous about Percy Jackson and he missed his old life. He had to make up something. But lying of course was one of his weaknesses. So what should he talk about?

Jason was about to answer when he heard a light trotting of hooves. Thank goodness Chiron was here or else he would have said the lamest lie in the history of lies.

"What's wrong Chiron?" asked Jason.

"Umm… Annabeth fainted and we need a quest meeting at the Big House right now. One of you heroes gets a healer from the Apollo cabin. The other one gets Leo and Grover. Actually I take that back don't get Grover I'll get him for you. Leo is at his workshop-Bunker 9- so you know where it is. Final thing meet me back at Big House in 5 min. or when you are done. Be careful of monsters, don't want to start this quest on a sad note." answered Chiron and he trotted towards the forest to look for Grover.

"I'll get Leo and you get a healer from Apollo cabin. Try to get Will Solace; people say he is the best. I think they are at Greek lessons. Thank goodness they aren't at archery or else it will be impossible to get them out of there. "Piper told Jason in one breath.

Jason raised an eyebrow appraisingly. Piper blushed and her cheeks turned a pinkish colour.

"Okay. I'll explain. Today is a Monday which means our cabin has archery lessons first. Chiron told us that we should do well or when the Apollo cabin comes from Greek lessons, they will be able to see our um…. sort of low scores." explained Piper.

Jason gave her a "go on" gesture. Piper shook her head and had a playful expression that probably read "Boys are so weird".

"Do you really want me to explain everything right now? Because if we are late I'm so telling Chiron this was your entire fault!" teased Piper.

"Okay. You win, which means we better get going. See ya." said Jason


	4. Chapter 4

Piper's P.O.V

"My boyfriend sure is crazy these days." thought Piper cheerfully.

She stopped at the Bunker also known as Crazy Leo Valdez's workshop. It was pretty well hidden considering the fact that a. you had to be like Leo (fire powers) to get in and b. the entrance was the cave. She touched the door frame with her hand. Thank the gods that Leo had commanded the bunker to let her in at her touch. If he didn't, well let's just say Piper wasn't exactly the beauty queen everyone wants to meet.

"Helloooooo! Anybody here? Leo Valdez I am talking to you, so answer me!" yelled Piper

"Sheesh Piper, no need to overreact. I'm right here." Leo said.  
Piper almost missed him if she didn't look twice at this big –can you call it a lump? - that was apparently Leo's body. His shirt was oily and greasy from all the machinery that needs to be checked before the big day. His hair was smoking at one side but otherwise he looked pretty normal.

"What's up?" asked Leo casually.

"Nothing much. I came here to get you because there is this meeting at the Big House in about less than 5 min. We better get going or we will be late. It's best if we run." answered Piper.

"Umm… I'm not good at running. You know since last winter." explained Leo.

"After, we met the Hunters and Thalia. I sorta have a rule and a grudge against running." added Leo after seeing Piper's confused face.

"Well, that's too bad. You have to break that rule if you want to come along with us to the quest. Besides, think positive. If you practice running a lot maybe I can videotape it, give it to Jason and then he could send it to Thalia." teased Piper.

"Fine, then. Race you to the Big House. Be prepared to lose to Macho Leo, Beauty Queen." joked Leo.

"Not gonna happen today, that's for sure." replied Piper.

Both of them ran as fast as they could to the Big House. It was deserted today because everyone was off to their regular activities except for the quest group. It barely looked like a place you would normally call a camp headquarters. The Big House looked like a farmhouse mansion. With painted blue shutters, and an off-white porch that surrounds the entire house, the Big House always seemed to give Piper familiar feeling like her grandfather's. She walked slowly down the corridor only stopping at the doorway to the infirmary. She peered through and to her delight Jason was standing there talking to Will Solace as he performed some sort of ancient incarnation.

"She should be feeling better in a few moments. But the problem is that she might not be able to talk or think properly for a while. I can't figure out why, so I suggest that once she wakes up tell her to take a trip to the Morpheus cabin. They might find the answer. "Will Solace explained.

"Ah… I guess we must leave her for a while. Better make sure that she will be steady when she wakes up. Rachel do you mind accompanying her for a while then bring her to the rec room?" asked Chiron as he whipped his tail nervously.

"Sure Chiron." peeped the girl with flaming red curls who was sitting in the corner.

That was Rachel. The oracle that almost killed her. Actually not Rachel herself, but it was Hera, who possessed her and then… Piper shuddered. Thinking about that near moment was very frightening. She forgave Rachel but never forgave Hera the loose cannon.

"I think we better get going. We need a lot to talk about. Where's Leo?" addressed Chiron.

"We don't really know." answered Piper meekly.

All of the sudden, Piper heard something like 50 boxes filled with heavy stuff crashing to the floor with a loud BANG!

"WHAT WAS THAT?" yelled Piper.

To answer her question, the door on the end of the corridor swung open and out walked Leo. He was dressed in this suit that probably has been Mr. D's because it was covered with jaguar prints.

"Bon soir mes amis! It is I the great Leo at your service." replied the suited Leo. He had a deep rich voice that definitely did not belong to the real Leo Valdez.

"It's actually supposed to be Bonjour mes amis not whatever you said. The big question is what happened to you." said Piper.

Her senses told her something was definitely wrong because she can almost see another soul possessing Leo's. But that was plain gross, so Piper let that thought slip.

"Well, I found this amazing l'eau de hommes that was from a brand called ME Couture. It looked elegant and so expensive that I probably couldn't afford it. It smelled like melted gold with tints of fresh bronze flakes and the mechanical smell of success. I could imagine myself doing anything possible when I held it. I tried some on and then voila! I look amazing!" explained Leo.

"Hey man, I'm not trying to make you sound bad or anything but this is just not you." said Jason.

Piper saw the souls' expression inside of Leo twist into sneer. She looked up and saw that the suited Leo had the same expression. Piper gasped. She almost yelled but she managed to control herself. Unfortunately everyone including Leo heard her gasp.

"What?" demanded the suited Leo.

"Umm…nothing. It was just…umm…you look so much different and better looking than before." Piper charms spoke. She finished her ever-so-persuasive charm speak with a million-dollar smile.

Piper could see that the souls inside tensed and possibly smiled because on Leo's face was a bright smile.

Piper quickly glanced at Jason and mouthed "tell you later". He nodded his head silently and mouthed "go on".

Piper cleared her throat and started talking.

"You see here Leo, is this amazing sword that I use called Katoptris. It used to belong to Helen of Troy, also known as the most beautiful woman in the world, a gift sent by my beautiful mother Aphrodite. It was known as the "Looking Mirror" because that was all Helen used it for. I'll give you this, the sword as a mirror to see you magnificent self if you first let me see the perfume." said Piper persuasively.

"You know it's a really good deal because you can also charge in battle with it. A double benefit." added Piper.

Those souls inside of Leo must have been very vain to accept such a terrible offer like that. Well Piper the Beauty Queen strikes again.

"Here you go." murmured Leo in a sleepy trance.

"Why thank you, Leo Valdez." Piper said in a flirty tone.

She brought the perfume bottle up to the Katoptris. In a split-second of time, she saw a flash of her hated enemy Medea. So that's what it meant. ME Couture a.k.a Medea Couture. Why eles Medea pop up everywhere she goes?She brought the perfume bottle closer and closer.

It touched the surface of the Katoptris and rippled. Piper landed in an unfamiliar place. It looked like a bedroom in a Greek Palace for what more? A Greek Princess. In front of her was a full length department store type of mirror. She was wearing the bare minimum amount of makeup but her face was so amazingly pretty that she couldn't help but to admire. She was wearing a white Greek robe which actually looked nice on her. The neckline was lined with gold and so were the cuffs. For the first time in her life she actually felt like a queen. Her nails were painted a sparkly au natural colour that made her skin tone almost glow.

"Like it, honey?" a feminine voice called from behind her.

Piper turned around gracefully and found herself face to face with… Medea.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! An update! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for a long time, but I was busy with end of year tests. Hope you guys enjoy it! Remember read and review!

Annabeth's P.O.V

Annabeth suddenly woke up to the large crash of what seemed to be large wooden crates that had been shoved with as much heavy stuff as possible. She couldn't recall what happened or where she is right now. She saw this girl with flaming red curls come out of the bathroom with a towel soaked in water. As that girl walked her mouth moved slowly like she was reciting something.

"Who was that again?" she thought. She definitely was the oracle but Annabeth couldn't think of her name. It started R maybe Reyna, no, Rachelle, no. "Grrr… why does this have to be so hard?" thought Annabeth angrily. When the girl reached her side, the redhead jumped.

"Chiron… I think she's awake. You might want to interrogate her." said the redhead in a shaky voice.  
Annabeth heard hooves trot towards her. She vaguely remembered a satyr called Chiron. What was he doing here? The satyr had a worried look on his face. She heard him say something in a language that was not English. Annabeth didn't even know what that meant. Probably something about a pig eating a shoe. The satyr-Chiron- turned to the redhead and whispered something. Then he turned back to Annabeth.

"Annabeth, do you remember anything that happened or what we are called?" asked the Chiron politely.

Annabeth looked around not wanting to make herself look like a fool. She saw a blond pale guy holding a medic kit. There was the redhead, and all of the sudden the door flew open and another blonde came in.

"Piper…Frozen…Leo…look evil." said the other blonde. He looked scared and it almost looked like he was about to cry.

Chiron made a gesture that might have been warding off evil spirits and then turned to the pale blonde guy.

"Thank you Will Solace. You have helped us very well, I suggest you go back to your classes or go find the Morpheus campers and tell one of them to come." suggested Chiron.

As Will Solace walked out the door, Chiron turned to the other blonde guy and the redhead. He looked more tired than before, as if his immortality is not working so well. Annabeth tried to think about what might have caused all this commotion, but the only thing she got were blank thoughts. Her anger started to swell up. Annabeth couldn't stand being like this not even for a few moments of time. It seemed like forever as the four people stared at each other trying to pluck the nerve to say something. Surprisingly it was the redhead, not Chiron that broke the ice.

"ChironIthinkthatyoushouldletAnnabethseetheMorpheu scampersnowbecauseIsensesomethingiswrong. Itisalsohappeningamongthegods."the redhead blurted out.

"Yes, Rachel I understand. But not right now. Gods know what might be happening to all of us. Oh, this brings me to my next point that Jason had kindly spoken about." answered Chiron.

"Well, I was standing there watching Piper and Leo. She took the bottle of perfume and brought it close to her dagger which was called, I think Katoptris. Then she just froze." said Jason uncertainly.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes back and forth between Chiron and Rachel. She could tell that they knew something that Jason and she didn't. According to their facial expressions, the news might not be so good after all. With all her strength Annabeth tried her best to form a question.

"Whaissityouwantoellus? asked Annabeth suspiciously.

"I think you guys should sit down." said Chiron gesturing to Jason and Rachel. "I sort of have a story to tell you."

Jason and Rachel grabbed the closest chair to them and scooted towards Chiron. Annabeth lay on the couch and closed her eyes like she always did. She didn't know why but it helped her think. When she closed her eyes, the first thing she saw was the Mark of Athena, a fiery owl that taunted every night. Right away she opened her eyes. Chiron hadn't even started the story. That was really weird. She only saw images when she forced herself to do so. Thinking of that gave the creeps.

"Katoptris is also known as the Looking Mirror. In Helen's time, she used it for looking at herself. But what she hadn't realized was the Katoptris was celestial bronze. Any magical item that touched the surface would magically transport the holder to an unknown area. Sometimes it would bring them back into other people's flashbacks. If the creator of the magical item was still alive, then the Katoptris might bring the holder to that specific creator." explained Chiron.

"Um… so what does that have to do with Piper?" asked Jason

Chiron fixed Jason with a look that Annabeth swore could have had bright neon letters above it saying "This kid is pretty slow on stuff. Definitely an idiot."

Annabeth was trying her hardest to keep her face straight. But it was practically impossible to do so that after a while, Annabeth couldn't control her laughter and burst out laughing. It wasn't what Chiron had said, it was that the great, powerful, ever-so-famous Jason Grace was sometimes a dumb idiot. The Praetor of a Roman Camp, dumb? That was a first.

But in exchange, all she got were questioning steely looks that caused her humiliation. Instead of Jason being the laughing stock of the group, she was the laughing stock. Annabeth's face burned a bright cherry red with humiliation. Not funny.

Chiron cleared his throat politely and continued on.

"Well, Jason my dear, it seems like Piper has pulled herself into another place. If there are monsters, she must battle them, if she would like to return." answered Chiron patiently.

"So, why is she-"asked Jason again.

"Of course, I knew you would ask that question. Why is she frozen? It's because her mind is in a different state or a different place. She may be physically here, but her soul, conscience, mind and every mental thing is not here." Chiron said cutting Jason off.

Jason looked very uneasy, as if he trying to decipher the fact that if his girlfriend didn't come back she will be in that state forever.

Annabeth knew how that felt. She felt that when she lost her boyfriend to her most hated Olympian: Hera. For some reason, she still knew about him even though she couldn't remember anything else.


End file.
